1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to boxing and martial arts striking bags, and more specifically to a life-like striking dummy as an attachment to a punching bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Punching bags and dummies have been the primary apparatuses for training in the art of boxing, martial arts, and the like. The punching bag and dummy serves as a substitute for an opponent in practice.
The lack of realism in detail of the present art is evident by sighting that most bags are simply a canvas cylindrical form with some sort of filling to simulate an opponents shape and body weight. Additional attempts to create realistic practice dummies have been complicated and expensive to manufacture. For examples, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,909,370; 3,250,533; 3,804,406; and 4,088,315.
The construction of these dummies is comprised of a combination of gears, shafts, casters, springs, and movement promoted by impact, pneumatics, and electrically driven devices. The pneumatic and electrical devices require sophisticated circuitry to program and actuate the limbs. The constant flailing movement and striking arms of the dummy may be dangerous to the user if struck by a blow. In addition, as in any mechanical, pneumatic, or electrical device, subsequent wear and failure are prone to occur.